1. Technical Field
This invention relates to portable pet shelters and, more particularly, to a combined dwelling and play area for cats and the like that provides a sleeping and playing area isolated from human contact.
2. Prior Art
Cats, and particularly cats contained within a dwelling, are typically afforded places to sleep, as well as scratching posts to distract cats from effecting such scratching on household furniture. Usually pets are accommodated in the owner's or caretakers living quarters, if they are tolerated in the living quarters at all, by a sleeping basket usually placed at some remote location so that it will not be tripped over or otherwise form an obstruction to the passage of the human occupant of the living quarters. They are single-purpose items and usually are unattractive so that the owner prefers that they be out of sight. They are provided as a rule with pillows or other bedding material. In addition, sometimes litter baskets or trays separate from the bedding arrangement have been suggested for use.
One prior art example shows a pet house which is usable for cats and dogs and the like in the personal living quarters of the owner or caretaker. The house is in the form of a piece of furniture which is opened when desired by unfolding a side or the top into a ramp which the pet may use to enter the sleeping compartment of the house. Unfortunately, this prior art example may be useless for older pets that may have difficulty climbing a ramp to enter the pet house, or climbing over the side of the pet house to exit. Additionally, if the ramp is closed, the pet may be effectively prevented from entering or leaving the pet house as needed.
Another prior art example shows a cat condominium or cat house and, more particularly, to a cat condominium which is made out of a rigid material such as wood and is disassembled by the removal of the shelves and folded flat for shipping or storage. Unfortunately, this prior art example must be assembled by the pet owner before it can be used. Additionally, the invention must be disassembled prior to moving the unit.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined dwelling and play area for cats and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides a pet with a convenient location in which to eat, sleep, and play. Such an assembly is portable, and contains all the necessities for a pets daily needs, with a sleeping area, play area, and feeding area all in one unit. The present invention is functional, attractive, and easy to clean and maintain.